Fix You
by neverendswell
Summary: The new 2x12 episode of Elementary is to air soon, where Moriarty is said to return. So here's a drabble on the events taking place after the kidnapping of the girl, as seen in the previews.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note-

_(Story inspired by - detectivejoan . tumblr /post/70609485194/addiction-is-tricky-for-example-a-man-who-quit)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in the story. They are the property of Elementary, based on the original work of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Do leave a comment if my work remotely interests you. Constructive criticism is thoroughly appreciated. :) Hope you enjoy.

Jamie's Pov

He had come for her.

She hadn't expected anyone to, although she isn't surprised. If there was who was even remotely capable, it was Sherlock.

Jamie would like to think that she could have made it without help, infact she had managed to escape the handcuffs -albeit with a broken thumb -, kill her guard, acquire his gun and make it to the second floor. In her line of business, the more prominent a player you come, the more likely you are to attempts of assassinations, anyone assuming otherwise is as good as dead. She had learnt this from early on, which is why she had herself trained in four different classes of martial arts. Although, there was not much she could do when facing a gun at a point blank range.

Now, she and Sherlock sat opposite one another, trapped in the elevator, facing an impending death. He didn't seem injured, though he was more fidgety than his usual self, whether it was her presence or those of the armed men outside she couldn't say. When he had found her earlier, he had rushed towards her and pulled her into an embrace. It was foolish, as they were far from secure but after getting over the initial shock, Jamie had pressed into it just as hard. She hadn't felt this safe in a long while.

It had all been a rouse- Kaden Fuller being kidnapped, her leftenant making the call for ransom- to flush her out of protective custody. Earlier today, having narrowed down the location of the missing girl, Sherlock and Joan, along with half of the NYPD, had left in pursuit, leaving herself in police custody back at the precinct. She had assumed that when the two "FBI agents" had come to take her in for questioning, it was an associate attempting a prison break. She had assumed wrong. When she tried to tell them that their help ,though appreciated, was not required as she was exactly where she wanted to be, they had pressed a gun to her back. She had managed to disable one of them in the parking lot, cracking his head against the cement, but the second must have injected her with a sedative because the next memory she had was of her waking up in the corner of an empty room with her hands cuffed.

The guard had been particularly chatty, turns out her leftenant was attempting a coup against her. Ambitious? Maybe. Stupid? Definitely. The dumb wit was only as good a soldier. How had he presumed that she would be so easy to rid off? She should have killed the bastard when he had served his purpose, but she liked her toys. "I'll shoot him, right in the head" she muttered. With his head still buried between his knees and chest, Sherlock asked, "What was that?"

"I was wondering how you, even with an infamously brilliant mind, didn't realize that coming here alone, if not at all, was perhaps the most irrational thing to do." Jamie replied. It had been downright idiotic. His eyes were bloodshot, sleep deprived no doubt, he had barged in here armed with only a bat and no escape route. She was frustrated at his lack of self preservation "And also, if we were going to get out of here alive.

Sherlock looked up, "I left Watson a message, I've no doubt she'll be here soon with backup. You of all people understand fully how competent she is." He answered with a smirk. A taunt, very much Sherlock. Jamie raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She hadn't missed the slight hesitation in his voice, it was almost as if he was trying to convince himself.

Sherlock's POV

It wasn't that he wasn't aware of the tension in the air. This was his first time alone with Jamie since at the hospital, where he had tricked her into confession. But there wasn't much he could do about it.

A gut feeling. That's as best he could describe it. Not that he would ever admit it in public, the notion itself was ludicrous. But it had all been too easy; finding Kaden, the girl that had been abducted and then to have Jamie disappear right after. And while everyone had assumed a breakout, Sherlock was uncertain. Surely, a person of Moriarty's means could have been out of imprisonment months ago if she had wanted to. Why stage an elaborate kidnapping just to escape? There were one too many risks involved and it drew more attention than required. It was careless, uncharacteristic of a person as meticulous as Moriarty. And then there was the blood on the cement in the parking lot, that had served to only to arouse his suspicion, Jamie had been taken. How very ironic, a kidnapping to facilitate another kidnapping.

A classic Holmes style investigation, with assistance from his wide spread network of resourceful juveniles, was all it had taken to narrow down a possible location. Whosoever had carried out the abduction hadn't done a very good job. He had left a message for Watson at the brownstone, who was at the precinct observing a rather strong suspect in the former kidnapping, giving her his location and asking her to come along with the NYPD in case he wasn't back within the next few hours and then rushed out, leaving his phone behind.

"Brilliant Sherlock, the one device that could potentially save your life is at the brownstone resting on a table", he thought to himself.

Sherlock had sneaked into the building two hours back, equipped only with a taser and bat he kept at the back of his car. Getting past the henchmen hadn't been all that difficult, they were sparse and scattered, but it was the element of surprise that had given him the upper hand. Now, that was gone too. He had reached the second floor just in time to see her kneeling down, with a gun pointed to the back of her head.

"He wants to do it himself, otherwise you would already be dead.", had said the man holding the pistol. Jamie had just begin to respond, a retort no doubt, when Sherlock, having crept up from behind, smacked him in the head with his bat. The bat had cracked, but he didn't care. She was alive and that was all that had mattered. Before he knew, he had wrapped her in his arms. He didn't want to tell go, but it had dawned on him that the men he had disabled wouldn't stay down forever. "This way", he had said pointing at the elevator, "the ones downstairs will be up soon"

She had followed him, running into the lift, wherein Sherlock pressed a random digit and pulled the emergency lever. That was almost an hour back, they had been safe for this long, although he realized that wouldn't be for long.

Jamie was right, it had been idiotic and reckless of him to have come here alone. But he had also been helpless, always was when it came to Jamie. As Irene, she had challenged him intellectually and made him question his fundamental beliefs, as Jamie she did the same. Sitting opposite her now, he wished she didn't.

He was calculating the probability of them surviving, maybe even talking their way out of this mess once the doors opened, when she spoke.

"You never did tell me why you wrote back Sherlock?" She asked coolly. "I'm curious, why would you indulge me, your self proclaimed nemesis, in correspondence?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in the story. They are the property of Elementary, based on the original work of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Do leave a comment if my work remotely interests you. Constructive criticism is thoroughly appreciated. :) Hope you enjoy.

Jamie's POV

She hadn't planned on asking him, but sitting here thinking about the their fate wasn't helping either of them. She needed a distraction although to be honest, she was genuinely intrigued.

"It...it was simply a means of studying you in a position of weakness. An experiment shall we say. I was waiting to see if you would try to manipulate me into helping you escape incarceration and so I engaged you.", he answered. There may have been some truth to that, but Jamie could see there was more to it. He was avoiding looking straight at her, which troubled her as she knew Sherlock to be a better bluffer.

Sherlock's POV

The question had caught him off guard. In all honesty, he wasn't sure himself, he could just make something up but Sherlock knew better than to straight up lie. So, instead he had replied in half truths.

Jamie didn't seem convinced and she wasn't the kind that settled, "I didn't though".

It was more of a question than a statement. Sherlock considered ignoring her, he wasn't entirely certain nor comfortable with the direction in which the conversation was headed. But they were stuck together in a confined space indefinitely, he wasn't sure ignoring was a viable option. "No. No you didn't.", he finally answered with a sigh.

So, why continue?" She responded almost immediately.

He was ready this time. "Well, I had hoped to acquire your trust eventually, use it as means of extracting valuable intel, which I presume you possess." That was a flat out lie, one he hoped he had delivered convincingly.

"If so, why not tell Joan until right before we met? Even your Captain looked baffled when you had brought it up in front of him earlier." Jamie asked.

She had him there. Sherlock was in the midst of concocting another brilliant excuse, when they heard the first shot.


End file.
